Rise of The Guardians: Spring and Easter Dabbles
by heartbreakerninja
Summary: With Easter and Spring already here; I thought I'd do some short dabbles for my favorite Guardians. now I usually dont do happy and short but we'll see just how it goes. hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: April

**hey all heartbreakerninja here**

**yep im still alive. sorry its been awhile since you've heard from me. yes i probably should be working on my other stories. dont worry they are slowly getting done. i have one right now in the editing phase while they other is still in the works. alot has been going on so i havnt had much time to type. on top of that my laptop was out of commission for almost a month with cord issues.**

**but anyway**

**i love rise of the guardians! so i thought i do a series of one shot dabbles based on words for spring and easter. found this list of vocab words for easter and spring so im going to try and do a dabble for each. hope you enjoy :D**

**these are my first attempts at short happy fics. as you have probably noticed i dont do short and i really dont do happy. im awesome at angst with mild humor not happy. so we'll see how this goes. hope you enjoy let me know what ya think :D**

**see ya in the next**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

**April**

April. It was Bunny's favorite month. Everything started to wake up. Birds came back from the south, baby animals were being born, and flowers were starting to bloom. Yes Bunny loved April. It was the beginning of Spring. The month of rebirth and of course hope. Hope was his center after all.

It also was an irritating month for the Pooka as well since it was also the last month that snow could be seen. Why Easter had to be so close to the biting cold wet stuff was beyond him.

The end of March had been relatively warm this year and by the end of it the weather had only shown rain so when April had finally arrived Bunny was excited to see the new growth in the world above his warren. He didn't think to check the tunnels for any sign of cold or the horrible white stuff. In his excitement he created a tunnel right below his feet and jumped out of it ready to embrace the beauty of nature waking up.

He had been expecting birds singing in the trees. He had been expecting to see little animals scurrying around in the grass and on the trees that he was also expecting to see new leaves sprouting on.

What he had not been expecting was to feel chilly wind breeze through his fur. He had not been expecting to see white flakes softly fall from the fluffy gray clouds in the sky. He had also not been expecting to slip on a patch of ice as soon as he came out of his tunnel. And he absolutely had not expected to slide right into a snow pile 3 feet deep. He had also not been expecting a white haired smiling frost child to be giggling as he uncovered the Pooka's surprised face from under the snow.

"Hey Bunny! Come to join in the last snow ball fight of the season." Said none other than Jack Frost, who was grinning ear to ear.

Bunny sighed. Yes he loved April. Yes he loved spring, and Easter, and the beauty that came with it. But he detested the fact that it was usually cold for the first week of the Spring season. Just cold enough to keep snow in the air and unfortunately on the ground.

Bunny sighed. Well there was always next week.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Animals

**second chapter second dabble and also second vocab word.**

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**i think this chapter came out quite cute lol hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Baby animals**

"Cheep, Cheep."

Jack was brought to a halt by the sound that greeted him when he had entered the warren that morning. It was a few weeks till Easter and he thought he'd come to help with the final preparations. He had expected to hear Bunny's irritated Aussie infused voice or even the sound of eggs dropping into the dye streams; he hadn't been expecting… well whatever that sound was.

"Cheep, Cheep."

Curious as always, Jack floated further into the warren trying to locate the source of the sound.

"Cheep, Cheep." Jack cocked his head to the side. Sounded like it was coming from the storage shed nearest Bunny's burrow.

"Cheep, Cheep." Jack flew in that direction cautiously. Whatever it was that was making that sound there were a few of them.

"Cheep, Cheep."

"All right, all right, jus calm down ya'll get yare share. Jus settle down." Jack recognized Bunny's Aussie accented voice immediately. He flew up to the shed a little faster now that he heard a familiar voice.

Peaking around the corner quietly he was met with a curious yet also amusing site. There, right behind the shed, sat the Easter Bunny feeding something to about 4 round fluffy yellow things.

"Cheep, cheep." Came the calls of the 4 excited fluff balls as they jumped up and down while trying to catch the food that Bunny was tossing them.

"Now now, there's plenty for all of ya." Chuckled Bunny as he continued to toss the food to the little creatures.

"What are those things?" Jack asked out loud. He forgot that he was hiding in his curiosity.

Jack turned sheepish as he watched Bunny jump in surprise, causing him to drop the bag of food he was holding. The excited creatures jumped at the chance and started tackling the bag for the food. Bunny turned to see the sheepish Jack coming out from behind the shed. Bunny raised an eye brow after his initial surprise.

"Wha? Ya neva seen chicks before?" Asked Bunny looking rather surprised when Jack shook his head no.

Bunny motioned for him to come closer. Jack obliged and floated over just behind the Easter spirits shoulder as he watched the chicks wearily yet with open curiosity. Bunny chuckled.

"They ain't gonna bite ya Frostbite; Ya don't have ta hide from um." Bunny laughed as Jack's cheeks turned purplelish blue with a blush of embarrassment. Slowly he came out from behind Bunny to inspect them more closely. The chicks on their part ignored the new comer to focused on the food in front of them.

They were little fluffy yellow fluff balls just as Jack had thought. They had tinny little orange beaks and even tinnier yellow clawed feet. They had what looked like wings but Jack wasn't sure.

"What's a chick?" he asked innocently; never taking his eyes off of the little yellow creatures.

Bunny stared at Jack in disbelief.

"They'er baby chicken mate. Ya seriously neva seen one before? Bunny asked. Jack shook his head again in amazement.

"I've never seen a baby animal before except for dogs or cats. Do all baby animals look different from their parents? Jack asked; a look of wonder on his face along with the beginnings of a large smile.

Bunny couldn't help but smile as well. He had found the chicks wondering around his warren a little while before Jack showed up. No idea how they had managed to find their way down here alone and not sure where they had come from; Bunny had decided to take care of them. Looked like he'd get to teach the youngest guardian a thing or two about spring and baby animals as well.

Bunny smiled bigger at the idea before going head long into his explanation. Never before had he ever seen Jack as fascinated as he had at that moment.

He didn't know where the little chicks had come from but he was sure glad that they had shown up none the less.


	3. Chapter 3: Baseball

**3rd dabble, 3rd vocab word.**

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**lol seems like im on a roll tonight. another chapter and another dabble. im not a big baseball fan but its the main sport of spring so i thought i'd do a little dabble one shot on it and the guardians and what they might do with the sport. i really like this chapter. its so sweet.**

**hope you enjoy**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

**Baseball**

Easter had been over for about a week now and Bunny had finally surfaced from sleeping off his fatigue to spend some time with his friends and coworkers for a traditional day of watching baseball on North's big screen. Ever since the game had been invented Bunny, North, and Sandy had made it a tradition to watch the games with each other.

It wasn't common knowledge really that they guardians were big sports fans. So it was a big surprise for the youngest and newest member of the guardians when he came swooping into the big entertainment room to find all three male guardians yelling and cheering at the game on the big screen. Jack kind of just stood there with his mouth agape in surprise.

North had a big bowl of popcorn in his lap that he was, at that moment, flinging everywhere in his excitement. Sandy had one of those huge foam fingers over his left hand and was silently cheering, while waving a colorful flag in his right. Most surprising was Bunny. He had a large baseball cap over his head, ears sticking through holes cut in the top, waving a big bowl of veggie-nachos around as he also shouted at the screen. Even more surprising than that was what he was wearing. Bunny was actually wearing a shirt. A baseball jersey to be exact. It was white with red strips. A large 10 was showing on the back of it.

Jack really wasn't a baseball fan; really he preferred volley ball actually but he knew they rules and had watched a few games from time to time if the weather was cold enough. But if they other guardians enjoyed watching it maybe he'd see if he could as well.

"Hey guys can I watch to?" Jack asked?

Sandy turned and grinned, beckoning for the boy to come on over. Bunny turned and grinned as well. North was too absorbed in the game to notice at first.

"Sure Frostbite! Hav a seat." Bunny said. Sandy moved off the couch and on to his sand cloud, which he turned into a big recliner chair, so that Jack could sit between Bunny and North on the couch.

Only when the frost child sat down did North finally notice the new comer. Smiling happily North offered the bowl of popcorn to Jack while still keeping an eye on the game. Jack grin widened as he accepted a hand full of the buttery snack. Bunny ruffled Jack's hair affectionately before depositing his oversized cap onto the boys head. Jack's grin only got bigger by the gesture.

Soon he was cheering right along with the other guardians as the game drew on. Once the game was over the 4 continued to watch older games that they had recorded, eager to share their love of the game with their young friend. On Jack's part he had gained a new love for the sport. It wasn't a good as volley ball but it was pretty close.

Soon Sandy bid farewell to his friends before going off to deliver dreams. This didn't seem to dampen the other two spirits enthusiasm one bit as they continued to pop in one baseball video after another. The male guardians continued to watch old baseball games until quite late. So it wasn't surprising that when Sandy returned later that morning he found North asleep in his large easy chair. He smiled when he noticed Bunny and Jack. Bunny was leaned back against the back of the couch near the arm rest while Jack had his head lying against Bunny's leg while stretched out across the rest of the couch. All were fast asleep; even with the TV still playing loudly right in front of them.

Sandy chuckled silently at the sight before turning off the TV and covering the three guardians up with light lap blankets. None stirred but he sprinkled them all with a light dusting of dream sand none the less.

North's dream was of him creating a new ball and bat design. It looked like a lot of children would be getting sports equipment this year for Christmas. Bunny's dreams were of his eggs playing a game of catch. Sandy was a little sad Easter was already past; he could just imagine the egg designs that could come from this. Sandy smiled at both sets of dreams. They fit his friends so well. Jack's dream was what surprised the dream weaver the most. He already knew that Baseball wasn't really Jack's sport, and that what he really wanted was to spend time with the other male guardians. So it was a surprise to see a baseball game going on in Jacks dream and a peaceful smile crossing the young guardians face. On closer inspection of Jack's dream Sandy noticed something that made him smile.

What he saw was all five guardians playing baseball together.


	4. Chapter 4: Chicks

**yayay dabble 4 and a 4th vocab word lol**

**hey heartbreakerninja here**

**i loved the baby animal chapter so much that i decided to do a part 2 to the story. this one has a little bit of angst to it but not to much. just a mention of depression and thats it. other than that im keeping to my happy tone. so hope you enjoy it :D**

**see ya **

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

**Chicks**

Bunny woke up to a sound that brought a smile to his face. It had been such a surprise the first time he had heard it that he had stopped what he was doing just to make sure he heard it the first time. It wasn't the first time he had heard it really but it was different this time around really. It was light and real and so full of life that it had brought a huge grin to his face when he finally realized that what he heard was real.

It was Jacks laughter.

After the day that he explained about the baby chick's to Jack the boy became rather interested in the little fluff balls. So much so that he was kind of pushed into the direction of keeping the little ankle bitters. At first Bunny wanted to drop the little ones off at the nearest farm with a chicken coop; but then Jack kept asking all about the chicks and how baby animals grew up. So of course the only way to teach the kid about baby animals would be to have him take care of and watch the chick's grow up.

So every day since then Jack would come to feed, clean, and play with the baby chicks. That's when he had heard Jack laughing.

After showing Jack what to do for a few days Bunny let him take care of them on his own after that. He had woken up a few days later to the sound of Jacks laughter.

Like I said he had seen and heard Jack laugh before. Hundreds of times actually. What was surprising about it this time was how pure it sounded. Usually Jack's laughter was weighted with other emotions that would just barely breach the shell so painstakingly put into place. Hidden under a layer of ice 5inches thick but still noticeable to those sensitive enough to see what is just below the surface.

This laugh was pure innocence. No sadness, or anger or depression was hidden beneath it. It was just pure joy. It was a wonderful sound. It sounded like a small wind chime; tinkling softly in the crisp winter breeze.

Curious as to just what was causing such a surprising occurrence Bunny peeked through the curtains over the sink of his kitchen. He spent a lot of time in the kitchen making and testing sweets for Easter so he placed the coop for the chicks just outside the window. It made it easier to keep an eye on the chicks as well as Jack since he was in there so often. He chuckled at the sight before him. Jack was sitting cross legged on the ground and the chicks were using him as a jungle gym.

At that moment Jack had one chick in his hair, one on each elbow and the last two were sitting on his shoulders. It was a cute sight and the happy chicks were all over him. Jack giggled as the chicks tumbled all over him. Jack looked up to see the chick on his head looking down at him. The chick peeped and then gave a gentle peck to Jacks forehead. Jack giggled causing the little chick to tumble gently down into his lap. It sat up and shook its self off before peeping again causing another round of giggles from Jack that ended into another of his wind chime sounding laughter.

Bunny stepped away from the window before Jack could see him. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Jack deserved every moment of peaceful bliss he could get. He needed moments where his past didn't over shadow his present.

Even if it was only for a few moments with a half dozen baby chicks using as a human jungle gym.


	5. Chapter 5: Daffodils

**hey there heartbreakerninja here.**

**man am i on a roll today lol **

**heres the next vocab word for spring/easter and the next rotg dabble. this one came out substantially longer then the rest.**

**anyway here is the idea behind this dabble. **

**the next word on the list was daffodil and i was like...what kind of story can i do with that? so i looked up the symbolism of the daffodil and this is what i found:**

_symbolizing rebirth and new beginnings, the daffodil is virtually synonymous with spring. though their botanic name is narcissus, daffodils are sometimes called jonquils, and in england, because of their long associations with lent, they're known as the "lent lilly." lore connecting the daffodil to not only a sign of winter's end [sorry jack lol] but a lucky emblem of future prosperity is found throughout the world. in wales, it is said if you spot the first daffodil of the season, your next 12 montsh will be filled with wealth. the chinese legend has it that if a daffodil bulb is forced to bloom during the new year, it will bring good luck to your home. it is also the march birth flower and the 10th wedding anniversary flower. a gift of daffodils is said to ensure happiness. but always remember to present daffodils in a bunch. the same legends that associate this cheerful flower with good fortune also warn us that when given as a single bloom, a daffodil can foretell misfortune._

**that is the explanation google gave me and for some reason that made me think of tooth and her fairies. so here is what my weird brain did with that information. hope you enjoy :D let me know what you think :D**

* * *

**Daffodils**

The tooth fairy was probably the busiest of the Guardians. No matter the season kids were always loosing teeth. All over the world kids were losing their precious baby teeth and were awaiting a visit from the tooth fairy herself. It was a good thing she had so many mini fairies to help her collect them all, otherwise she didn't know how she would do it. They were such a big help.

Thinking about her fairies made her pause. Carefully she pulled a gold chain out from amongst her feathers around her neck. At the end was a gold oval locket with a picture of a baby tooth made of flattened pearl set amongst a surface of sapphires. North had made it for her as a Christmas present once long ago. Tapping a hidden button on the side made the locket open up. Inside were a magical calendar and a magical clock. What made them magical? Well for starters it didn't need batteries nor needed to be winded up. But what was really magical about it was that with a single thought she could see the time for any place in the entire world.

Tooth mentally brought up the calendar and smiled warmly when she saw what day it was.

"It's finally that time again." Tooth said warmly. Closing the locket and hiding it amongst her feathers once more, Tooth gave command over to Baby Tooth before heading off. She didn't go far just down a few feet to the garden section of her palace. Bunny was already there tending to a large flower garden. Tooth smiled at the sight. Hundreds of beautiful daffodils were almost ready to bloom. Each flower was a bright yellow, glowing with an unearthly beauty of their own. It was almost time. Soon the moon would be up and the daffodils true beauty would be seen.

Bunny looked up from his work when his sensitive ears picked up on Tooth's rapid wing movement. He grinned and waved to her as she came to land just outside the garden.

"Hey Tooth ready for da big moment?" Bunny asked as he hopped over to his friend. Tooth sighed and nodded as she came to land.

"I can't believe it's that time again already. How are they looking?" Tooth asked in her usual rapid pace. Bunny nodded in agreement.

"Everything's set on this end. Jus wait'n on da moon ta rise." Bunny answered as he looked up at the skylight set right above the flower garden. Tooth nodded before taking to the air.

"Then it's time to get started." She said as she flew just above the tops of the daffodils floating center of the skylight. As soon as she was in position the moon raised high enough to be center to the skylight. The moon sent down a beam like spot light onto Tooth causing her to glow brightly like the daffodils. All was silent. Even Bunny was silent. Tooth closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

Then softly Tooth began to sing.

It was a song of old. A song of rebirth. A song of a time way before she was the tooth fairy. It was a song of her people; a song in a language long lost to the people of earth. Only tooth and the man in the moon knew the true translation and the powerful magic intertwined into the lyrics. Not even Bunny in all his knowledge knew the complete translation. He knew almost every language known and unknown to man but the language of Tooth's people had never been fully in his grasp. His rabbit like lips just couldn't make the chirping like sounds that were required for the language. None the less, even without a complete translation or grasp of the language, the song was hauntingly beautiful.

As the song grew in pitch and volume the moons spotlight like beam began to spread out to all of the flowers below causing them to shimmer. Soon the flowers began to open up into full on blooms. And at the very center of each daffodil was a new born fairy. Even with her eyes closed Tooth could feel each new fairies consciousness as they began to awaken.

Given life by Tooth's song, each of the little fairies awoke, tested their wings, before taking to the air and joining their own voices to their mothers song. They flew all around Tooth gaining strength, knowledge, and power as they fed off the magic given to them from Tooth's song. It never got old for Bunny to watch the birth of new fairies. It was a wondrous sight to behold. But there was a reason why he was here every time this yearly ritual took place; and as soon as the song neared its end and the new fairies began to disperse to the many halls of the palace, Bunny hopped over to just below Tooth.

As the song ended she slowly floated to the ground and Bunny's awaiting arms. The magic of the song took a lot of energy and never ceased to drain Tooth almost entirely to the point of collapse. Which was clear when she fell completely into Bunny's arms eyes still closed and breathing slightly labored. Bunny picked her up bridle style before carrying her to her sleeping quarters. Thankfully they were on the same floor and didn't require any climbing to get to.

As he did every year, Bunny laid Tooth gently on to her large bed before covering her with the royal purple bed spread. Once she was securely tucked in he gave her a quick peck to the forehead before moving to a reclining chair by the window. There, he would wait till she woke up. Tooth always told him he didn't need to stay and that she would be fine. Tired for a few days but fine none the less. Bunny always shook his head content to make sure she was alright and had everything she needed when she would wake up telling her the same thing every time.

"What are Friends for?"

* * *

**so explanations are probably in order. yes i love the pairing of bunny and tooth...dont ask why cause i have no idea why it appeals to me so much lol. **

**also i have not read the 3rd book to the guardians of childhood yet so i dont know tooths back story yet other than what i've come to the conclusion of from other fanfics based on the books. i've only just started the first one so i dont have everyones full story yet so this is pretty much a headcannon fic. **

**i thought with daffodils meaning rebirth that a bunch of faires being born from them would be cool lol why? i havnt the slightest clue lol my hands had a mind of their own and this is what got typed lol. probably a product of not enough sleep.**

**anyway hope you enjoyed let me know what ya think**

**see ya**

**heartbreakerninja**


	6. Chapter 6: Easter

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**sorry for the late update this was suppose to be out on easter since its the chapter on easter *sighs* but we got busy with the easter program at my church and i ran out of time to post it so this is 2 days late :( sorry about that.**

**anyway**

* * *

**i feel obligated to tell you that this chapter has a lot to do with my Christian beliefs. so the guardians are going to church in this chapter. i dont go into a whole lot of detail but if you dont feel like reading it then you can skip this chapter. please no flames about the content. these are my beliefs and i like to share them. but i will not push my beliefs on to anyone so i wont be mad if you dont read this one and just wait for the next chapter nor will i be offended. i respect your decision as i hope you will respect mine for writing it. ok that is all :D**

* * *

**anyway this chapter didnt go exactly as i had planed in my head. it was suppose to be a light fluffy piece and ended up a little bit on the hurt/comfort side of the spectrum. *shrugs* eh oh well i still like how it came out. hope you enjoy this next dabble and Happy belated Easter to you all :D**

**see ya soon**

**Heartbreakerninja**

* * *

**Easter**

Jack was not amused. Bunny sure was but Jack was not. This was not what he had in mind when North proposed a celebration after Bunny was done sending out all the colorful eggs and yummy Easter goodies into the world for the children to find. Going to a church service was one thing; dressing up in a button down shirt, dress slacks, and having a tie strangle him was not. What was wrong with his hoodie and deer skin pants? On top of that Tooth had insisted that he wash and comb his hair, and when that didn't tame it she smothered it in gel. Gel that was now frozen in his hair in clumps, weighing down on his head. Jack was not amused in the least.

It had taken 3 yetis and North combined just to hold him down long enough for them to get him into the cloths. Then it took another4 to hold him down for Tooth to add the gel to his hair. All the while Bunny had watched and had been rolling in laughter. Jack would have frozen his tail to the ground and his ears together if North hadn't taken his staff for the moment.

Why did he have to dress up? It wasn't like anyone was going to see him or the others in the church. They would be safely hidden so that no child would notice their presence.

Apparently the guardians had been doing this for a long while. The church that they would take part in was a very old church built a long time ago in Germany. It was completely built of stone and had those hard wood benches that made kids squirm in their seats. It had a balcony near the back that was not used. To cover it up the members of the church had placed a curtain across it so that it was less noticeable. It was there that the guardians would sit to listen to the church service.

Once Jack was dressed and deemed the approval of Tooth they all set off for the Church through one of North's special snow globes. They arrived just as the congregation below was beginning to sing an old hymn to an even older pipe organ.

It wasn't that Jack had anything against going to church. He remembered vaguely sitting in an old church building at the edge of his village every Sunday. He'd go with his little sister and Mother. He couldn't remember whether his father had gone as well. He just remembered sitting in his seat while his sister and mother sat on each side of him. He remembered believing in God as a mortal. He had forgotten that faith when he was reborn as an immortal. He wondered if it would come back to him now that some of his memories were returning.

Removing himself from his moment of musing, Jack came up to the curtain so he could look below at the congregation. He stood crouched on the ledge of the railing to get a better look. Hopefully no kids looked up anytime soon.

The church was packed. Not a single seat was empty. It was so full, in fact, that chairs had been brought in and placed around the edges, in the back, and even in the main isle. Jack was at awe with the amount of people in the church that he almost forgot that he was supposed to be hidden. Bunny grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him back into his chair before he fell out of the balcony. The frost child still didn't have his staff, North thought it better to leave it at the pole, so if he were to fall out of the balcony he was going to hit the floor. Along with anything else in his path downwards.

"Careful Frostbite or ya'll fall and hurt yourself along with any kids that happen to believe in you down there." Bunny said sternly but at the same time gently. He really was worried the kid would get hurt; not having his staff to have the wind to catch him should he fall.

Jack sat back looking sheepish. He had forgotten he didn't have his staff and had to be more careful how he moved around. Bunny ruffled his hair, or tried to but the amount of gel in his hair made it a little hard. Tooth really went overboard with the gel.

Getting over his momentary embarrassment, Jack looked behind him to see Tooth pulling out a hymn book from under her chair. Looking next to her he could see North doing the same. Sandy couldn't exactly sing so he sat beside Jack with his eyes closed, bobbing his head in time to the music. On his other side Bunny had a book out as well but it wasn't the same as Tooth's or North's. Looking under Bunny's hand at the spine he saw that it was a small Bible. Looking up curiously he leaned a little to see what Bunny was reading. Bunny caught him in the corner of his eye. He lowered the book a bit so that that Jack could get a better look. Now most kids had a hard time understanding the old English style of writing and Bunny figured that Jack would to. But to his surprise no look of confusion crossed his face. Instead he saw a look of recognition come across the frost child's face.

"Can you understand any of this" Bunny whispered to Boy beside him. Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off the passage he was reading.

"I recognize this passage. My mama read it to me and my sister Ebony when I was younger." Jack whispered back; only looking up once he had finished speaking. Bunny nodded in understanding before handing the bible over to frost child so that he could look through it better. Jack hesitated a few seconds before taking the book into his lap.

Memories flooded Jack as he flipped the pages of the holy book. Memories of his mother reading stories from the book to Ebony and himself before they went to bed, and of days spent memorizing passages as punishment for doing something wrong. He remembered his father reciting scriptures when asked questions about life by his children. He also remembered going to candle light services on Christmas Eve and hearing about the Baby Jesus' birth and of Easter services where the pastor would tell of the same baby as a grown man dying for the world on a cross before being resurrected three days later. All these memories and more came at him at once just from looking at a few pages in the bible in front of him. It left him a little breathless and dizzy as he tried to absorb the new information now tumbling around in his brain.

Sandy noticed Jack's discomfort and tapped him on the shoulder. Once he gained his attention he asked him what was wrong with his sand. Jack shook his head and smiled.

"I'm ok little man. Just got a little headache is all." Jack whispered back to his friend. Sandy noticed that his voice and smile were both strained but didn't comment any further.

It didn't do well to push Jack into telling what was wrong until he was ready. He would shut down and become defensive. Drawing into himself and become distant for a few days till he felt it safe to relax around those around him again. Sandy had seen it happen a few times and wished not to see it happen again so he let it go for now.

Once Sandy turned back to the service below Jack again relaxed. He wasn't ready to share just yet what he had remembered just yet and was thankful when Sandy hadn't pushed. Sighing he turned back to the service. The congregation was done singing and now the pastor was at the front starting his sermon he was speaking in Germen but all that didn't bother any of the guardians since they all spoke and understood Germen relatively well.

Their jobs kind of required them to understand the languages of the children around the world. It was kind of hard to read a letter from a child in Japan if you didn't understand Japanese. Likewise with currency and chocolate wrappers; and of course if you're giving a child a dream in France you can't be having it in Swedish. That would just be confusing to the child. Jack on the other hand just learned it out of boredom a few decades ago. He really didn't need to know all the languages of the world but he had learned most of them for fun when he was really bored. North and Sandy had laughed when they had learned this; Bunny had just faced palmed. Of course the little show pony would learned a language just for the heck of it. Jack had just shrugged; it came in handy every once and a while. Not every spirit in the world spoke English and it's kinda hard to fight back if they're yelling at you in a language you don't understand.

Jack had been following along pretty well with the sermon at first. He would turn to the passages talked about and was listening to what was being said. Unfortunately this wasn't a relatively new sermon to him any longer. And like most children with short attention spans, his mind began to wonder. Some of the things the pastor spoke of jolted old memories back up to the surface giving Jack a headache and made him tired. Who knew remembering so much could tire you out so much? It wasn't long before Bunny was slightly startled by extra weight that suddenly fell into his shoulder.

Turning he saw their youngest members eyes drooping almost closed as he leaned against Bunny's warm furry shoulder. Bunny gave a light chuckle and shook his head as he shifted so that Jack was a little more comfortable. He smiled affectionately down at the boy leaning against him before returning his attention back to the sermon at hand.

A few years ago Bunny would have been cross with the young frost spirit. He probably would have woken him up and lectured to him about how he should pay attention to something so important. But now that he knew the boy better he had become fond of the kid in a big brother kind of way.

Jack had become the little brother he never knew he wanted. He had also became quite protective of the child over the last few years he had been with their little rag tag group they now called a family. And with that fondness and protectiveness came understanding. So he knew something must have really hit the kid hard to knock him out like that. He also didn't need to be told that it had probably been the boys own memories coming to him from the semi familiar surroundings. His over sensitive ears and his keen eyes had followed Sandy's and Jacks small exchange. He had been able to read between the lines of what Jack wasn't saying and put two and two together from there. Easter was the season of rebirth after all. Memories were included in that as well.

Bunny let the child be as the sermon continued on. It was a good service; the pastor spoke of the son of God dying and then rising from the dead 3 days later with such conviction that he had his whole audience in rapt attention. Even the guardians with enthralled by it. But like all good things they must come to an end. Soon the sermon came to a close, ending with a last song and a prayer before the service was over and the congregation turned to leave or stop to talk to old friends and neighbors. The laughter of children could be heard all the way up to the balcony bringing smiles to the Guardians as they too got ready to go. Bunny turned to see that Jack was still out like a light.

Chuckling again he carefully shifted so he could pick the young frost child up bridle style. The kid didn't even stir, only snuggling further into Bunny's shoulder. Tooth turned ask Jack something only to stop in surprise when she sees him fast asleep in Bunny's arms. Her look of surprise instantly shifts into a warm smile as she turns to shush North and point out the sleeping child. North, not at all surprised, chuckles softly as he turns to throw the snow globe to take them all back to the pole. Once there Bunny leads the way as they all head towards the room set aside for Jack when he stopped by the pole.

Sandy strides ahead of them so he can open the door an turn on the lights. Gently Bunny deposits the child on his bed. He then takes the time to remove the boys tie as Tooth drags the small blanket at the end of the bed up over Jack. She runs her hands through his stiff hair before leaning and kissing him on the forehead.

"Happy Easter Jack." She whispers before all four older guardians head quietly out the door, turning out the lights and shutting the door behind them as they leave.

It wasn't exactly the Easter they had planned but it was still just as wonderful just the same.


	7. Chapter 7: Eggs

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**here another installment in my spring/easter dabbles for ROTG's. **

**this one had a real mind of its own. it went a way different way then i planed but i love how it came out. endings a little corny but is 1am and im beat. i got work at 7:30am but wanted to get this up before i hit the hay. hope you enjoy this wacky little chapter**

**see ya **

**heartbreakerninja**

**ps: oh ya before i forget THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. im actually impressed i didnt expect this to get the attention its gotten. thank you all for reviewing and taking the time to read my crazy dabbler story :D THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Eggs**

Eggs. They were an important part of Easter. They stood for new life and new life meant hope. So they were very important to Bunny since Hope was his center. All the guardians knew this. Even Jack knew this. So imagine Bunny's horror a few weeks before Easter when he came to the pole to find them having an egg war.

He had come because he had run out of a special clear dye that helped make the eggs shimmer in the sun light. It was called sunny day dye. North was the only one that had the ingredients needed to make the special clear dye. So he had taken the time out of his very busy schedule and opened a tunnel to the pole.

He hadn't wanted to deal with the bitingly cold snow and ice so he opened a tunnel right into the workshop. He had expected it to be busy with the yetis making toys and the elves getting under foot. What he hadn't expected was to find the whole workshop in disarray with flying eggs. Yetis were on one side of the workshop with North while the elves and none other than Jack frost on the other side. Both had large colorful eggs in their hands. Both were throwing them with everything they had. Bunny got tunnel vision.

All he saw was eggs sailing through the air. All he saw was his "friends" throwing them at each other. All he saw was an important part of Easter being destroyed. Bunny had had enough and could not see another egg harmed. Bunny lost it.

"WHA IN BLAZE'S DO YA THINK YARE DO'N!" Bunny bellowed loud enough for it to carry all the way across the workshop. All the participants in the egg war stopped in surprise at the Pooka's outburst. North was the first to speak.

"Bunny my friend what bring'z you to pole?" North asked brightly, not realizing Bunny's anger or distress. This only angered the Easter spirit further.

"WHA BRINGS ME? Well at first I was ear ta ask for more sunn'a day dye but ear I find ya distroy'n easter eggs! Don't cha know what eggs mean ta me? Don't cha rememba what the egg symbolizes?" Bunny ranted with a pained and angry look in his eyes.

"Bunny calm down they aren't real they're…" Jack started while smiling at the Pooka as he walked over to the large rabbit. Bunny didn't give him a chance to finish before cutting in causing Jack to stop a foot or two away.

"Not real? Jack don't ya give me that! I can see the evidence all ov'a yare hoodie! It's got yoke all ov'a it!" Bunny yelled while directing his paws in the general direction of Jacks hoodie which was indeed covered in a yellowish substance.

"Bunny that's not yoke its magical paint and confetti; look." Jack said exasperated before holding out an egg in one hand. He raised his other hand, and to Bunny's horror went to smash it.

"JACK STOP!" Bunny went to reach out his hand to stop what was about to happen only to be a few seconds late. Only to his surprise instead of a mess of yoke covering Jacks hands confetti came flying out. Jack reached out his hand so Bunny could see the now smashed egg.

On closer inspection he saw that the egg was made of a cardboard like substance with little bits of confetti still attached to the inside s of the egg. The egg was fake. Now as he looked closer at the room around him he saw not real eggs splattered everywhere but fake eggs. Some had had confetti, in them like the one Jack was holding, while others had had yellowish paint inside of them. To Bunny's immense relief and enormous embarrassment he saw that he had not walked into the massacre of Easter eggs but some weird new invention of North's. He was always trying to find ways to entertain the young frost child. Now Bunny was really embarrassed.

"So you weren't destroying innocent eggs?" Bunny asked relief coloring his words. Jack shook his head.

"Nah we'd never do something so cruel to you Bunny." Jack said with a laugh. Bunny's ears flatten to the back of his skull in a sign of pure embarrassment. He had over reacted once again before gathering all the facts together.

"Crikey" Bunny said as he slid a hand over his face.

Once again his temper had gotten the best of him over something really small. Thankfully the others weren't mad or perturbed in the least.

"Hey Bunny?"

"Ya Jack?"

"Don't worry we forgive you."

"Thanks Frost."

"Any time Cotton tail."


	8. Chapter 8: Flowers

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**i got another chapter for ya :)**

**this ones another bunny and jack fic. i love both of them so much. i love their brotherly like bond that seems to grow near the end of the movie. so heres another one.**

**ok just to let you know that i do use a few references towards the books in this one. [Bunnys middle name.] i havnt read that particular book yet but i did do some research on his character and do have the book on me so i did figure out that his name is E. Aster Bunnymond [love the irony played on in his name lol] so thats my only info for ya now so you'll just have to read to see for your self.**

**hope you enjoy let me know what you think. i love all of your reviews they make me smile :D**

**see ya soon**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

**Flowers**

"Alstroemeria?"

"Aspiring."

"Amaryllis."

"Dramatic."

"Anemone."

"Fragile."

"Apple Blossom."

"Promise."

"Aster."

"The Easter Bunny."

"Very funny Jack." Bunny said looking over at Jack from his position across from him under his favorite oak tree. Jack laughed.

They were in the Warren a few Weeks after Easter. It was starting to get to warm for Jack to be really busy spreading snow so he had a lot of extra time on his hands. This didn't bode well for the rest of the Guardians. Any time Jack had too much time on his hands meant trouble for those around him. He wasn't known as the number one prankster for nothing. So after bowling with elves twice and too many frozen door handles and warren flowers to count, Bunny finally came up with the idea of teaching Jack something about the flowers in world. Jack had overheard a conversation between Tooth and Bunny about Flower name and he got curious. So Bunny thought that this would be the perfect thing to keep him occupied for a few weeks and maybe a few months if they were lucky.

It actually surprised Bunny how much of a quick study Jack actually was.

Once explained, most of what Bunny taught Jack was remembered when asked about again the next day. So far he had memorized all the flowers starting with A-C and a few of the ones starting with D and E plus what they stood for. Bunny was quite impressed.

What was even better was that Jack was eager to learn. It made him laugh when lessons were done for the day and Jack wanted to continue for a bit longer. Who knew that the kid had such an urge to learn? Bunny was amazed. The same frost child that couldn't sit still for 3 minutes and had the attention span of an ant had sat still for 4 hours straight for the last few weeks and actually learned what Bunny was trying to teach. It was truly amazing. Really he never thought this would go so well.

"You get'n bored yet Frostbite? We can take a break if ya want." Bunny asked. Jack shook his head vigorously.

"No way this is to interesting. I wanna see if I can get them all correct this time. Let's keep going please!" Jack said excitedly. Bunny was glad he made these lessons a bit like a game. It seemed to work quite well with the hyper active Frost child.

"All right then if yare sure. What's Aster?"

"Contentment."

"Azalea."

"Abundance."

"Baby's Breath."

"Festivity."

"Bachelor Button."

"Anticipation."

"Begonia."

"…"

"Jack?"

"Ummm…."

"Need a hint?" Bunny asked smiling.

"Ummm…..yes?" Jack said unsurely. Bunny chuckled.

"Something that's dangerous for ya ta do when yare bored." Bunny said smirking at the indignant look on Jacks face.

"Hey that's mean." Jack said trying to look angry. Bunny laughed. Ok, ok what is it I give up." Bunny chuckled.

"It means deep thoughts." Bunny said. Jack stuck out his tongue.

It went on like that for the next 2 hours. Bunny naming the flowers and Jack giving the meaning. Bunny giving the flower name and Jack cracking a joke. Bunny saying a flower name, Jack not remembering it and Bunny cracking a Joke. All of it was in good humor and it just helped keep Jacks interest even more. Bunny really didn't want it to end. He was starting to try and figure out what else he could teach Jack just to keep teaching him. It was fun to keep him around. Maybe the kid would like to learn how to paint or take care of a garden? Bunny smiled at the idea of keeping the kid around for a few more months. Hope North wouldn't mind not having the kid around for awhile.

***Back in the Pole with North***

"Phil is it just me or is it lonely and to quiet now that Jack's having lessons in Warren?" North asked his head yeti forlornly. He missed having the boisterous child around. True he was getting more work done and the elves were no longer looking over their shoulders every few minutes. Yet he still missed having the child around. It made the day livelier.

To the yeti's credit he started to agree till he remembered not being able to leave a storage closet because the door knob got frozen as a prank. He changes his nod to a shake of no really quickly before walking away. He really did miss the younger guardian but he wasn't about to tell North that.


	9. Chapter 9: Grow

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**sorry it took a while the plot bunnies got a hold of me and would not let go till this thing go written. as i said earlier these were suppose to be happy dabbles. cute and fluffy and just a bit goofy. this dabble is none of those things. its pretty much all angst. i tried to make it happy and it just wasnt haveing it. so i had to post it after that.**

**anyway **

**i like it even though its not a happy one shot. it came out pretty interestingly. hope you enjoy the next one shot based on the vocab word grow.**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

**Grow**

All things grow up.

Flowers grow up, grass grows up, buildings grow up, animals grow up, and people grow up. All things grow up. They grow in maturity, in height, and in age. All things grow up.

Jack would never grow up.

It was physically impossible for the immortal frost child to grow any taller, to grow any older, or for his maturity to grow any farther. Jack was eternally stuck as a lanky, small for his age, long limbed, 14 year old. He would be forever set at the age where changes were starting and emotions ran ramped without much provocation.

If he had been human and had lived another year he would have been old enough to start to learn how to take his father's place in their village. He would have started to grow facial hair as well as muscle tone. He would have been at the age or starting to be interested in girls and looking for a potential wife. He would have been able to overcome the awkward stage of becoming a teenager with help from friends and family.

Jack never had the chance.

He was stuck with a blessing as well as a curse. A double edged sword if you will. Sure he would forever have the innocence of a child; the wonder, the joy, and the dreams. But without the ability to grow into adulthood there wasn't much room for much hope. Maybe that was why he and Bunny were always at odds. Jack just didn't have it in him to hope for much anymore. Being basically alone for 300+ years would do that to anyone but it was even more detrimental to a child. No creature; be it an animal, human or spirit, was created to live alone for any long period of time.

Wolves ran in packs, deer in herds, geese in flocks, and humans in groups. There is always strength in numbers. A group can accomplish what no one person can do alone. There is safety in numbers.

Jack never had that comfort.

In the 300+ years he was alive as an immortal not many other spirits wanted to have anything to with him. Even before all the pranks, not one soul really showed him any compassion or lent a helping hand. He was left to figure everything out on his own. It was only a matter of time before something like the blizzard of '68 happened. A total accident but no one was going to take it as that especially the Easter Bunny. One thing you don't do is mess with another spirits holiday. Especially if said spirit is 7 ft. tall, has nerves of steel, a master in the martial arts, and is an angry rabbit with an Australian accent, packing a pair of deadly boomerangs to boot. Yeah not exactly the best idea accident or not. Not that anyone told Jack that. Like everything else he had to figure that out for himself; by himself.

Jack was alone.

Jack went through 300+ years on his own. He had the wind, North Wind to be exact. She, at least, was his constant companion. Unfortunately you can't actually "touch" the wind. The wind could hold him in her embrace as she carried him around the world but it wasn't the same as a tangible hold. She could touch him, hold him, and carry him but Jack couldn't do the same. North wind was an invisible force that though was always with him, he could not see. He could speak with her but she could not speak to him. That didn't mean they couldn't convey what they wanted the other to know. Somehow Jack could sense what North wind wanted to tell him. They had a bond that went beyond understanding. No other spirit communicated with the wind like Jack could. Sure other spirits could be carried by the wind but only Jack could understand the wind.

Jack would never know but he was North winds favorite passenger.

All the other spirits were much older than Jack both in immortal years and physical years. They didn't have the childish nature that the young Frost child had. They didn't enjoy being thrown through the air or being skyrocketed across the globe like Jack did. They like their flight smooth and as controlled as possible. Very boring in North Winds opinion. Jack liked being tossed and thrown from one end of the globe to the other. He didn't mind being dropped from 10 thousand ft in the air just to be caught and flown to safety mere inches from the ground. It was exhilarating. It was a rush that never ceased to clear all his worries and loneliness from his mind for a few moments and allowed the North wind to help him enjoy life for a few moments. Just long enough for her to see an actual, sincere smile light up his pale face. Not one of his half hearted, hide all the pain inside kind of smiles but actual worries free smile of true innocence. He was her child. The son she would never be able to have. She loved him and adored him and would be there for him always.

No Jack would never change. No he would always be a lanky, small for his age, long limbed 14 year old. He would always be a prankster, fun loving, and a young winter spirit.

He would always be a prankster, fun loving young winter spirit.

Jack would never grow up.


End file.
